Fireflies at Dusk
by elliem1
Summary: Basically a written version of House of 1000 Corpses/The Devil's Rejects. All from Baby Firefly's POV. Order of events are exactly the same as in the movies. Give it a read! First fanfic, be gentle! Baby, Otis
1. Chapter 1: The Hitchhiker

Fireflies at Dusk

by Ellie Martel

_A/N: Hi guys! I don't own the characters, most of the plot, and most of the dialogue. It belongs to Rob Zombie._

Chapter One: The Hitchhiker

_ God, where the fuck ARE they?_ I thought to myself, as I stood in the pouring rain. My flimsy umbrella had several holes in it. I wrapped my furry tan coat tighter around my waist. My hands were starting to go numb. Not ten minutes ago, Daddy had sent Stucky over to the house to let Momma know that we were expecting some "guests". Rufus and I jumped in the tow truck, headed out to the 905, and waited. Rufus hid a mile down the road in the brush with his shotgun. I was awarded the lovely duty of standing out in the rain playing hitchhiker. My long blonde curls were getting damp. I just hoped they'd be around soon.

Just then, a fairly noisy car of four twenty-something's came into view. _Finally_, I thought. I stuck out my thumb and grinned. They seemed to be debating whether or not to pick me up. I didn't worry. The guys _always_ did, _always_ so gullible. The nerdy one opened his door and ran up to me. I gave him a flirty smile and a giggle. That always did it.

"Do you need a ride?" He asked. He adjusted his thick glasses and smiled.

"I sure do, big boy," I winked, as he fumbled to close my umbrella. He led me to the passenger's seat, where his friend was sitting. He pushed his friend up and I slid into the middle seat. I peeked behind me at the girls in the backseat. I gave them a wink and a giggle. They looked at me with disgust. I didn't let it bother me. We'd have our fun with them later, teach'em a lesson.

"What's your name?" Asked the funny guy, Jerry.

"Baby. Baby Firefly," I said with a giggle.

"So, do you live around here, Baby?" The nerdy guy, Bill, asked.

"Mm-hm," I said. I looked straight ahead. Where was Rufus? "Couple more miles."

The guy on my right, Jerry, pulled out a crumple scrap of paper. Looked like Daddy's handwriting. The kid probably wanted to see the Dr. Satan tree. "Do you know where this is? That guy at the museum, Captain Spaulding or whatever, told us about it." I ripped the paper from his hands. I squinted. Yup, Dr. Satan. "Yeah, I know where this is. It's right by my house. I'll show ya!" I spoke. I giggled.

"You guys are cute, ya know that?" I poked Bill's side and laughed. I bit my lip and batted my lashes at him. He stuttered a 'thanks'.

One of the girls in the back said, "This is crazy; she obviously doesn't know shit." She sighed.

"Oh, I know. I'll show ya where it's at." I searched the dark road ahead. _Shit, where was he?_

_BANG! _The tire exploded. "Shit, did we just pop a tire?" Jerry asked, eyes wide. He and Bill opened their doors and got out to check. In the headlights, Bill didn't look too bad. _Hm. Maybe I'll play with him later. _I turned up the radio until I couldn't hear the girls talk anymore. A poppy, electronic beat came on. "Oh, I _love_ this song!" I yelled over the music. I wiggled my butt in my seat and danced.

"Would you turn that _DOWN_?!" One of the bitches asked. I shut my eyes and acted like I couldn't hear her. Bill and Jerry opened their doors and got back in. Bill switched the radio off and I opened my eyes and stopped dancing. "GOD." I sighed. _Buzzkill. _"I guess we're gonna have to wait till the rain stops, then we can go walk back to Spaulding's. I'm sure that clown guy has a spare tire around. _Someone_ forgot to put the spare back in the trunk." Bill spat at Jerry.

"Bill, for the last time, I'm _sorry_." He apologized.

"Hey, my house is only a few minutes up the road. We could walk there! My brother's got a tow truck. . ." I offered. "That's a great idea! Let's go," Jerry began to open his door.

"I think you've done enough for tonight; why don't I go?" Bill said. "C'mon!" I scooted over

Jerry's lap and winked at the girls. They rolled their eyes. I opened my umbrella in the rain and started to run. Bill trailed close behind me. I laughed the whole way up to the rotted porch, my hair bouncing on my back. Bill seemed to be looking at my doll collection. "Hey," I panted, out of breath," These are my dolls. I used to, like, chop their heads off and stick'em up here on the wall." I giggled.

"Oh. . .Cool," Bill said apprehensively, eyeing the wall full of broken and decapitated dolls.

"I gotta go 'round back," I said, "The door's locked. Jus' wait here." I sprinted around the house and into the back door.

"Momma!" I called, "We got company!" I pushed open the front door and snuck up behind Bill. He had his glasses in his hands, cleaning them. I poked his back and yelled," Aahh!" He screamed and almost dropped his glasses. "C'mon in, silly." I said with a smile.

"Baby, you scared the shit outta me!" He said, looking angry.

"Aw, you ain't seen nothin' yet!" I pulled him inside.


	2. Chapter 2: Whoopty Fuckin' Do

Chapter Two: Whoopty Fuckin' Do

" Um, so, where's your brother?" Bill asked, unsure of himself. " Aw, he already left." I told him. I handed him some overalls and a red plaid shirt to change into. He grabbed them from me. "He left?!" He asked. "Yep." I nodded. I pointed to the bathroom, to tell him to change there.

I jogged upstairs. I could hear moans from Otis's room, so I knew he had found a playmate in one a those dumb cheerleaders. I knocked on his door. "What the fuck is it?" He growled. "It's me," I told him. His mangled door swung open. "Hey there, shitheads," I greeted the gagged and bound cheerleaders. They stared up at me with wide eyes. Otis stood in the middle of his room, hands dripping with blood and holding a straight razor. A sneer sat on his lips. I peered at one of cheerleaders, the black haired one. "Well, ain't you a sight for sore-as-shit eyes," I giggled. "Give it to me," I demanded. Otis reluctantly handed over the razor. I taunted her with it before slicing her lips open, blood gushing down her chin. She gurgled with blood, eyes filling with tears. "Aw, does that hurt? Does widdle cheerweeder not wike the paaaiiiin?" I dragged the blade across her bare stomach, opening a fresh slice of blood. Otis laughed, a rarity for him.

"Hey, I got someone down stairs. Wanna play later?" I asked with hope in my voice.

"Oh, what the hell. Sure!" I handed him the razor and skipped down the hall to my bedroom. I flung open my closet door and pulled out a small, skin-baring pink top and pink longjohns. I quickly got dressed and ran down the hall. Otis's door was still open. I stopped and held my finger up, signaling that he needed to be quiet. He gave me the finger in return. I stuck out my tounge and went downstairs. Bill exited the bathroom, a look of pure disgust on his face. He looked SO uncomfortable. I grabbed two mugs of hot chocolate off the counter and slinked towards him.

"Oh! I forgot the marshmallows!" I grabbed a bag from the shelf and divided the bag between the two cups.

"Ya gotta have the marshmallows; that's what makes it fun!" I handed Bill his cup and sat on the couch beside him. "So, you live here all alone, just you and your brother?" He asked, curious.

"Nah, there's a bunch of us around here someone. I think Otis is upstairs messin' around or something."

Bill pointed to the moose head on the wall, along with family photos and relics we took from our guests. "Guess he must've been going pretty fast to crash through that wall," He noted, and stuck his fingers above his head, miming a moose running through a wall. I giggled. "Hey, you're real silly for a guy with glasses," I said, pulling off his glasses and putting them on myself," I like that."

He blindly reached for them,"'Kay, need those to see..."

" How do I look?" I struck a pose I once saw a model use in one of those magazines I snatched from some bimbo. I pursed my lips and stuck out my chest.

" Incredible," he said," Really." He nodded, sipping his hot cocoa. "Mm," he said," Tasty."

I giggled. I stuck my finger in his cup. "Ain't the only thing tasty in this house," I said as I stuck my fingers in my mouth. Bill looked flabbergasted - whatever that means. Suddenly, I heard the rumble of the tow truck in the driveway.

" Oh, they're here," Bill got up to greet his dumbass friends. I slunk back on the couch.

"Whoopty fuckin' do," I muttered to myself.


End file.
